Sweet Sacrifice
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: Akabane and Kazuki have been alone on the island for about a week now. What happens when Akabane is called away to go to a job. Will he leave? -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. my love

Sweet Sacrifice

Type of story: song-fic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is BDSM, so pretty much anything my mind can come up with is acceptable ;) enjoy!

Summary: Akabane and Kazuki have been alone on the island for about a week now. What happens when Akabane is called away to go to a job. Will he leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

Chapter1. My love

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

Akabane rammed into Kazuki. He loved the feel of the thread master, and was pleased with this mutual attraction.

At first, he'd been a bit surprised that the other was even INTO the same styles of pleasure as he, but he quickly forgot his surprise as the other showed him things that he'd not known he was capable of.

And thus, this is how they'd ended up in this style. In this way. In this PASSION. Kazuki had first tied Akabane up, and used the transporter's own weapon of choice on him. That's right. He'd asked for one of Akabane's knives, and he'd done a little slice and dice on the Jackal and watched him heal himself; even licking a little of the blood for himself. Yes, that was the way that things should be between lovers; a mutual attraction and fascination of things the same.

Akabane gave an uncharacteristic smile as he rammed into the one below him once more. He loved this. This feeling. This freedom to be himself, not with the masks and the character shields. He could be as sadistic or weak as he pleased, and the other would still accept him; still _desire_ him, without feeling him weak, for they both knew what he was capable of. Yes, it wasn't everyday that you could find something like he had with Kazuki. He smiled as he thinks of how pleased the other would be if he'd heard the he just used his name. "So easy to please, my little thread master…" He murmurs in a teasing tone as Kazuki releases with a passionate cry of his name. "Is this bliss, my thread master?" He asks the other, still not satisfied or complete.

"Yes…bliss…" Kazuki pants out. He wanted nothing more than for Akabane to continue until he was finished, but he couldn't rush the other. He'd learned that lesson the very first night.

He'd been so anxious to satisfy the other that he'd rushed Akabane, and had ended up left hard, naked, and cold in a dungeon for the night. No, he wouldn't go there again. He WOULD, however, flip the other over, and take control. And that is just what he did.

He flipped Akabane onto his back and stares down at him with a sadistic smirk, and a glint in his eye. "My turn…" He says, pulling some threads from his bell, and wrapping Akabane's hands up to the bedposts, with the threads digging into the other's flesh. "This should be fun…" He says with a smirk and begins to ride Akabane.

_But it's so clear,_

"Do you like this?" Akabane questions with a smirk and a gleam of pleasure in his eye. "Is this…enjoyable…to you?" he continues to question, loving the combined feelings of pleasure and pain. "Yes…I do…" Kazuki murmurs before leaning forward and biting the other's collar hard enough to draw blood. He lapped it up quickly, enjoying the sweet sin that was Akabane's life essence. "Tell me what you want…" He pouted, wanting so much to please the other.

He was like a dog, eager to please, and needing next to nothing in return. He knew it, and Akabane knew it as well. "I want you to keep this up…" the transporter said, softly moaning, and yanking against the constricting threads. "Why don't you just break them? I know you can…" Kazuki question his new 'master' in the sexiest of voices. He wanted nothing more that for the other to use brute strength.

And yes, he'd said master. As they were being true to their feelings, they were also very true to the fact that Kazuki rather liked it when the other called him pet, and treated him like an animal. He liked it a lot more than having everyone worship him, and bow down to him, and treat him as though he were some FUCKING prize. He was nothing special; just a dirty boy who needed to be whipped back into shape by a firm master. He'd let Akabane know that the very first evening, and the other had played off of his desires, which complimented his own.

They were a good match. They looked good together, and they worked well together in bed. Things couldn't get any better, but they thought that they were safe from them getting any worse. That is, until Akabane got the call…

_Now that I'm unchained._

Author: Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Too many mistakes? Too short? Go to that pull down menu over there and let me know :D


	2. the call

Sweet Sacrifice

Type of story: song-fic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is BDSM, so pretty much anything my mind can come up with is acceptable ;) enjoy!

Summary: Akabane and Kazuki have been alone on the island for about a week now. What happens when Akabane is called away to go to a job. Will he leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

Chapter 2. The call

_Fear is only in our minds,_

Kazuki and Akabane were just past climax when the transporter's cell phone goes off. Kazuki hands it to him and Akabane answers it, not caring that he sounded slightly out of breath.

"Jackal speaking..." He answers the phone, slightly annoyed to be receiving the call. "I'm a little busy the moment. Call back and leave a message." He abruptly hangs up, knowing that his orders will be followed.

He turns to Kazuki. "There's a problem."

"You got a call."

"Yes. I've got a transport call, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with this one. For once, it's a legal call, so we shouldn't run into your beloved Ginji and that annoying Ban Midou." He icily comments, back to his regular self once more. "I want you to come with me, join my team, even if just for this one moment." He admits, grasping the other's chin, and showing no signs of moving from his resting position.

"And if I say no?" Kazuki tries, wondering what would happen. If they other would leave him or something drastic like that.

"I'll not take the job, and just accept the hit to my reputation of doing anything for the right price…" Akabane admits. He was, for the first time – and oddly enough – accepting of losing money and a reputation for something more. He'd never had something or someone that he could really say was worth more than money. Not even family.

He'd missed one than more activity, and was considered a dead-beat traitor to all but the few who expected nothing of him. Those few were the few who'd raised him to take his money very seriously. They'd been proud of him and his reputation, and he didn't know how they would take this news…

"Well, my thread master, what will it be? Will you transport with me, and work to protect this precious cargo? Or will you stay behind and be all on your fretful lonesome? Constantly worried about where I am, and what I could be doing, and possibly bored and horny? And in a cell…" He adds, trying to leave the other with as dim a situation as possible.

He was willing to give up the money, but if the other told him to go, he still couldn't trust anyone enough to just let them wander his home without him being there. His new pet w as no exception.

"_I love you dearly, my thread master, but there is simply NO way that I am going to allow to have free rein within my home…_" He thinks to himself as he awaits the other's answer to his question.

"I'd like to go, but only as long as you promise that it is a legal mission. Otherwise, you can drop me off at the coffee shop, and then I'll meet you back there when you return…" The thread master answers. He wasn't one to be locked up in a room, and he also wasn't one to jeopardize someone's reputation.

_Taking over all the time._

"Then you're coming!" Akabane growls as he rolls over on top of Kazuki. There's no way in _hell_ that I'm going to let you out and about with those annoying twits. You are **my** property, and therefore, you will have **nothing** to do with them unless I say. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, glaring down into the other's eyes.

"Crystal…" Kazuki announces, never losing eye contact with the other male. "Now…when do we leave?" He questions.

"Tomorrow evening…" Was his answer.

"Then let's have some more playtime…" He says, wrapping his arms around Akabane's neck. "You want to play too,…ne, Jackal-kun?" He asks in a simply sultry voice, trying to bring the other's focus and attention back to what was before him: HIM. "Please, play with your pet…Jackal-kun…"

He'd learned, in the course of a week, _exactly_ what it took to get the Jackal's attention, and planned to use it for his advantage as often as possible. He wanted all of his new 'master', though they both knew was really in charge.

It was Kazuki. He could get the Jackal to do anything, and they both knew it. Luckily for the transporter that his 'pet' wasn't one to try and get one over on people; he merely used it to get the pleasure he deserved when he wanted it.

That wasn't too much or too little to ask of the other, and therefore, he got what he wanted as long as he showed patience. It was a give and take, and it worked.

Akabane looked deeply into Kazuki's eyes. "Are you sure that you're up for another round?" He questions, a smirk growing on his face, and that familiar glint returning to his eyes.

"Aren't I always? Jackal-kun…" The thread master questions in a tempting voice. That was the only confirmation that Akabane needed, and he moved in to deeply kiss Kazuki as he positions himself at the other's entry, having completely forgotten about the phone call he was supposed to be waiting for…

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

Author: So, I'm aware that the actions thus far don't exactly match up with what the lyrics are saying, but they will start to in the next chapter :D

So…good? Bad? Too short? Crappy? Click the little pull down menu over there and let me know :D


	3. Live and Break Free

Sweet Sacrifice

Type of story: song-fic, based off of the song by evanescence.

Rating: M

Themes: Angst and Romance

Pairing: Akabane and Kazuki

Notes: this is a story that contains very angsty themes, not intended for the weak hearted. There is BDSM, so pretty much anything my mind can come up with is acceptable ;) enjoy!

Summary: Akabane and Kazuki have been alone on the island for about a week now. What happens when Akabane is called away to go to a job. Will he leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers. I've only seen the first season, and that is only because my friend owns it.

Chapter 3. Live and Break free

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
_

The next morning came all too soon for Kazuki as realization hit. He had been duped.

He was now sitting in a cell in the basement of the lone house on the uncharted island that was only known of by Akabane and now himself. Sighing, he dries his eyes once more, determined that he would not cry. Again.

He has to blink fervently as he realizes how stupid he was to fall in love with, and then trust the one known as Akabane. The Jackal.

He couldn't believe that he'd REALLY thought that he would be allowed to go on a transporting mission with the man that he had once fought against.

The other must have used him, and then determined that he was merely going to go back to "his beloved Ginji", and tell of the Jackal's transporting plans, though that was not his intention.

Well, not at first.

However, now that he was locked into this cell like some untrustworthy pet, he knew for a fact that he'd have to break himself free.

Brushing back some of his now loosened hair from his face, he thanks the heavens that he was smart enough to hide some thread in the stitching of his clothing so that he would not have to do anything stupid to get out.

Why his hair was loose at the moment was because Akabane had taken his bells with his thread and left them locked away in the nightstand of the bedroom, and then locked him down in this room, knowing that Kazuki's physical strength was of no match to his.

_Dry your eyes and testify._

Once the Threadmaster had managed to slice his way through the bars of the prison, he made sure that he was alone.

After that, he went carefully. Pacing himself and making sure that there were no more traps set by Akabane to prevent him from escaping unharmed.

He didn't want to leave a blood trail.

That would make it too obvious if anyone came along later which way he'd gone, and slim his probability of escaping by…maybe 65 or so.

As he gets to the room, he sighs in relief. This room would, surely, be empty, as they were under strict instruction that no one was to go in without Akabane's permission.

Smiling, Kazuki allowed himself to become careless, and failed to hear Akabane approach him until it was too late, and he was wrapped up in the Transporter's arms.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kazuki-kun. You should have stayed in the dungeons like a good boy. Now master is going to have to punish you." He whispers into the other's ear, causing Kazuki to stiffen and shudder.

"What…" He swallows to lubricate his desert-dry throat. "What are you planning on doing to me, Mr. Akabane." He manages to get out, though he said it all in a desparate whisper.

"I'm going to make you stay here. You can't come with me anymore…" Akabane hisses and then steps back.

"Oh…." Kazuki says, feeling guilt rise within him for having doubts.

It appeared that he other was planning on taking him all along. However, Kazuki had been to quick to jump to conclusions, and had ended up ruining his chance.

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

Akabane chuckles again, pulling Kazuki from his revering. He steps forward towards Kazuki and wraps his arms around his slender waste, pulling him into a kiss.

"Of course you can still come…if you desire…" Akabane tells the threadmaster in the cold and demanding purr that sends shivers down Kazuki's spine everytime.

"Of course I'll come." He genuinely smiles, pleased that he would still be allowed to go upon the mission with the man he'd found himself in love with.

"Good." Was Akabane's only answer as he reached into the nightstand and gives Kazuki his bells back.

With a final kiss on the nose, Akabane turns towards the door and heads out. Calling a simple, "meet you down stairs…Kazuki-kun…" Over his shoulder._  
_

And _that_ is how Kazuki began his first mission.

_Sweet sacrifice._

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Author: And the verdict is?_


End file.
